Flower Power
by calmingmelody4444
Summary: Sokka and Toph go shopping. Suddenly,Sokka finds a beautiful item and wants to buy it for Toph. Will this gift lead to something more than thank you's?


A/N: Hi guys! This is another Tokka fic for all Tokka lovers. I hope you like it. Constructive criticisms are appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA. Mike, Bryan, and the team own it.

Flower + Rock = Love

"I'm bored," Toph said. It had been a few hours since they had roamed the markets of the Firenation. Also, they had spent exactly one hour on this specific market stall waiting for Sokka to decide which one to buy.

"Shh! Toph can't you see? I'm trying to decide which sack I should buy." Sokka glowered.

"In case you have forgotten Meathead, I'm blind! I can't exactly see," she said while adding her famous hand wave by the eyes gesture.

"Uh, well… Um, just a few more minutes then we can go, promise!" Sokka stammered.

"That's the same promise you have made ever since we got to this stall!" she said. "Why are you even buying a purse? Aren't you too manly for a purse?" She teased.

"This is not a purse! It is merely a sack that I will use to carry our supplies!" he retorted. If there's one thing he hated, it is Toph diminishing his manliness.

"Sure Snoozles, whatever you say," She smirked. "Hey! That orange one will surely look awesome on you."

"You really think so? Cause that one was one of my top three choices…," Sokka said in a hopeful tone.

**Realization in 3 2 1**

"Why must you always do this to me?" Sokka whined.

"Cuz you're easy. Now let's go Noodlebrains!" She grinned.

"Fine, fine, we're going. Have it your way…again," he said defeated.

"My way is the best and only way," she said rather dignified. The two of them started to walk towards the camp site. However, a few minutes later Sokka saw something that caught his attention.

"Hey Toph, go ahead to camp. I'll catch up later," he shouted.

"Sure thing Snoozles. I'll just go ahead and tell Sugar Queen that you are buying another purse," she said in a sing song voice.

"Wha… hey!" he started, but before he could finish, Toph was nowhere to be seen. Sokka eyed the merchandise carefully. He wants to make sure that it's perfect. After bargaining for a few minutes, he finally bought the item. He can't wait to get back to camp.

At camp

Katara and Aang were nowhere to be found. Sokka never found that to be a surprise. Ever since their kiss in the tea shop, the pair never left each other's embrace…and lips. He would rather think that they two of them are just playing a game of Pai Sho; not exchanging saliva and exploring each other's body parts. It's a good thing he spotted Toph all alone; otherwise, he wouldn't dare think about the other things his brain wants to imagine.

"Hey Toph, I bought something," he proclaimed.

"Does it look like I care Snoozles?" she asked rather annoyed.

"If I told you it was for you, would you care?" he asked.

"You bought something for me? What is it? What is it? Tell me!" she demanded.

"Ok, relax for a second. I'm going to need to do something with your hair ok? Just don't hurt me and I'll give you your gift," he stressed.

"My hair?! Ugh, if I didn't want that gift so bad… Fine," she grumbled. As soon as she said that, she felt her headband being taken off. Toph was pissed at this point, but was trying to act cool. If she didn't want this gift so bad, his butt would have been kicked all the way to Omashu.

As soon as her hair was let out of the bun, it flowed freely on her back and some on her face. She felt Sokka's hands fixing her bangs and inserting something on it.

"There, I'm done," he said.

"Great, now where's my gift?" she asked.

"You're wearing it." He said in a relaxed tone.

"What!? What am I wearing?" she asked in a scary tone.

"Relax Toph! I bought that hairclip for you. I thought it looks pretty on you," he panicked.

"Well, what does it look like?" she demanded.

"It's a fire lily, so it's orange and red. Those are the colours of the Fire Nation. The clip basically holds your bangs on the side," he explained.

"What do I look like?" she asked. That was very un-Toph like for her, but her bangs are her security. She needs to know if she looks good or not.

"It looks really pretty Toph. Your eyes are beautiful too. I don't know why you try so hard to hide them." He said.

"You know why Snoozles. It's because I'm blind. When people see my eyes, they see empty orbs of doom," she explained.

"Well, since when do you care about what other people think? For what it's worth, I like your eyes. They're special and beautiful," he answered.

"Really?" she said.

"Yeah! You know what else? Your eyes are not the only ones who are beautiful… you are too." He said. Sokka was moving cautiously towards her. He doesn't want to be earthbended all down to the ground, but the universe had other plans. A rock (he was sure it hadn't been there before) had tripped him causing him to land on top of Toph.

Both of them are on the ground and their faces are only a fingertip apart. Sokka knew this is his only chance, so he closed the gap. Toph was surprised. Eventually, she melted in the kiss. Kissing Toph felt like heaven on Earth. It felt like it was the natural thing to do. When they ended the kiss, both of them were gasping for breath.

"Toph, if you hadn't known already, I love you." He said.

"Took you a while Snoozles,' she teased.

"Well, I'm not always the best boomerang in the pile…" he said even though it hurt his pride.

"I love you too Sokka. Now shut up and kiss me!" she demanded. What started as a chaste kiss is escalating into a full-blown make out session. Unbeknownst to the pair, there was an audience behind a nearby bush.

"Do you think they'll get mad at us?" Aang asked.

"I don't think so. We gave them an opportunity to express their love for each other. The rock was a good touch by the way," Katara said.

"Thanks! Now let's go before they see us," Aang said.

"Where to?" Katara asked.

"You know where…" Aang said in a seductive tone. A few seconds later, the two of them disappeared.

It might have taken a long time. They might have needed a shove instead of a push. But, in the end, they found love in each other. That's what matters. Who would have known that all it would take was a fire lily and a small rock?


End file.
